1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to whirlpool baths and more particularly to whirlpool baths that can be retrofitted within a standard size bathtub space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retrofit whirlpool baths are known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,924 R. A. Jacuzzi describes a hydromassage tub having an end provided with a relatively steep wall and with associated arm rests to provide comfortable back and arm supports for a person sitting in the tub. A water jet assembly is installed in the end of each arm rest to provide general hydromassage action and a jet assembly is installed in the relatively steep wall to provide hydromassage action directly to the back.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,952 A. D. Agmellino discloses a bathtub which includes a pair of water jets in the end wall nearest the drain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,323 describes a constant flow bathtub having inlets located near the bottom of the tub and overflow outlets located near the top of the tub. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,759, 3,874,374, and 4,139,001 all describe other types of whirlpool baths.
All known whirlpool baths include water jet nozzles mounted flush or almost flush with the walls or bottom of a tub. The water flowing from the nozzles quickly disperses within the body of water contained by the tub to produce a general turbulence within the water. Unfortunately, this general turbulence does not always produce the desired therapeutic or relaxing results.
One of the most desirable places for the soothing beat of the water jets to hit is on a person's back and shoulders. Jacuzzi recognized this fact when he included a water jet in the backrest of his tub so that an intense stream of water would hit a user's back. However, the jet of Jacuzzi's tub is focussed on only a small area of a person's back so that other portions of the back and neck only receive a weakened swirl of water.
What the prior art fails to show, then, is a whirlpool type bath which can provide intense, soothing hydromassage action over a large area of a person's back and neck.